Jar Of Hearts
by tacoqueenxx
Summary: Story takes place after 'The dArkest Knight'. It's about Toby and Spencer and how they try to figure out their relationship after Yvonne's father takes her away leaving Toby. ALL SHIPS WILL APPEAR!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

"Spencer, I would never hurt you. I'm your mother".

That's the last thing she's remembered. Nothing except complete darkness after that. The whole room filled with uneasy tension and a few gasps from the liars. It was like that for a few minutes until the ambulance came. When they arrived they asked Aria, Emily, Hanna, Alison and Mary what happened as they were putting Spencer in the ambulance.

"We got an anonymous text that said to come here, the text said if we didn't come we'd n-never see our loved ones a-again." Aria managed to stutter out, tears pouring down her cheeks.

By this time the police arrived too.

"It said not to get the police involved too" Hanna said, crying too.

"Hey, Addams I can take it from here." Marco Furrey said to a nearby detective who was talking to the girls as he came over to them. "What happened?"

"Spencer got shot" said Emily in a whisper.

"Spencer?!" asked Marco shock rising on his face "Hastings? Oh my god they told me somebody got shot, I had no idea it was Spencer. How did this happen? Do you know who did it?"

"Jenna Marshall." Mary said finally speaking up "She had them all at a gun point. I guess they managed to escape, but she caught Spencer, I got there a bit too late." She finished her cheeks were stained from tears.

"Do you know where Jenna is now?" Marco asked looking at Mary still shocked.

"No. I'm afraid she disappeared after she shot Spencer."

"Noel was there too. Noel Kahn. But, he-he kinda lost his head…" Aria said.

"What do you mean he lost his head?" Marco nervously asked.

"Well…there w-was an axe, and m-me and E-emily p-pushed him because he was c-coming at us with a knife. He stumbled back, a-and the axe k-kinda fell over him. He lost h-his head." Hanna sputtered out shaking.

"It wasn't their fault Detective Furrey. It was self defense." Mary let out.

"I understand. Ok, you can go to the hospital with Spencer for now, but you have to know we'll have to bring you in for questions later, okay?" he asked them, they all nodded.

Hanna got a text message from Caleb asking what happened and if she was okay. She quickly wrote back saying Spencer was hurt and for him to come to the hospital.

They climbed in Mary's car and headed towards the hospital, none of them saying a word until they reached the hospital.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Emily asked shakingly as they were walking down the hospital halls.

"I haven't known Spencer very long but, what I do know is that Spencer Is a tough girl. I think she's going to be okay." Said Mary a sad smile forming on her face. "I'll go ask a nurse if there is any news, I highly doubt it though, it is very early to show any progress." She added and then stalked away towards a different hallway.

"How long does surgery usually last?" Alison asked sitting down on a chair in the waiting room Emily who was still shaking sitting next to her.

"I dunno but she was just shot so I wouldn't except any news so soon." Said Aria.

"You guys isn't this weird?" Hanna asked finally sitting down "I mean, MARY just admitted being Spencer's mom. How is this possible?!"

"Of course it's weird!" called Emily "But, I mean we can't just ask 'Hey. How come you're Spencer's mom."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you would just ask me" Mary said making everyone jump and turn around to look at her." It would be a lot better than talking behind my back."

"Sorry, it's just I'm curious and I didn't know if it would be alright if I ask." Said Hanna her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Well it's quite alright Hanna." Mary smiled a bit towards her. "I expected to tell this story soon anyway. I guess I have to start from the start. It was awhile since I gave birth to Charlotte that I got released from Radley for a short time. I met a man, he was quite charming, his name was Peter, Peter Hastings Spencer's dad, Melissa was around 6 years old I think. We went on many dates and had many secret meetings, of course I knew it was wrong but I really liked Peter. After our 10th date I discovered I was pregnant. I panicked of course, we didn't plan Spencer, but I wasn't about to kill an unborn child that was innocent."

All the liars were watching Mary, curiosity written on their faces, waiting for Mary to continue.

"I told Peter, so there was only the chance to tell Veronica left. She was very angry at first, I remember her even throwing things at Peter while Melissa wasn't home, but eventually she came trough. We had a deal for her and Peter to take Spencer and raise her as their own. But I honestly thought they would tell her when she grew up I never knew they would leave her in the dark for so mnay years. Well that's that. Any questions?" she asked, they all shook their heads, still trying to sink in everything they just heard.

"Out of the way, out of the way please!" called a nurse at that very moment as she was pushing a stretcher with a person in it.

"Oh my god that can't be-"

"Isn't he supposed to be in Maine?" Alison interrupted Hanna shock and fear rising across her face.

"What happened to him!?" Aria asked trying to get a better look at the person on the stretcher.

"Toby?"


	2. In The Dark

**I want to say thank you to CelesteTapia21 and YMCbAde for reviewing and to Gabrje and pincrazyness for following this is my first story so it means solo much to me!**

Chapter 2

"Toby?"

The hallway was suddenly filed with silence, the only thing that could be heard was the doctors talking and the nurses fussing over Toby as they pushed him down the hallway.

"Excuse me, excuse me! Can you please tell us what's wrong with h-"

"I'm very sorry miss, I can't help you right now" one of the nurse that was pushing the stretcher interrupted Emily.

"But…he's our friend, please?" Squicked Emily hopefully.

The nurse stopped, looked at them and sighed. "All I can tell you is that he was in an accident, and if he doesn't go in surgery right away he could have a serious problem."

"When does he get out of surgery?" Aria asked stepping beside Emily.

"I don't know" she answered and walked away.

"How is this happening?" Hanna shouted getting frustrated "Spencer gets shot, a chance of her not making it and now what, Toby is an accident, why doesn't everyone I care about just drop dead if that's the case!"

"Hey, hey! We got here as soon as we can" Caleb said running towards Hanna hugging her, Mona following him close behind. "What happened? Did Spencer really get shot?"

"Yeah. And now we found out Toby's been in an accident"

"And we have no idea how or where Yvonne is." Alison said completing Mary's sentence.

"Oh my god, Toby?!" How did Spencer get shot!?". Caleb asked feeling worried.

"When we arrived at the blind school Noel and Jenna were there." Emily began explaining "Noel had an axe and Jenna had a gun. Me and Hanna managed to push Noel and he landed on the axe and, umm…"

"He lost his head." Aria said looking at Caleb and Mona's eyes widening. "We escaped from Jenna, but Jenna got Spencer." The brunette wiped the tear falling down her cheek "Mary got there and hit Jenna before she could shot Spencer again" she added smiling weakly at Mary.

"Poor Spencer…and Toby" Mona said shaking her head a bit.

After that the whole waiting room was left in silence. Nobody talked for what seemed like 12 hours, in reality only 2 hours passed. Just then the waiting room door burst open walking through it was a very worried Veronica and Peter and what seemed like Melissa had been crying the whole way in the car.

"Where's Spencer. Is she okay?" Veronica asked, she didn't notice Mary standing in the corner.

"What happened?" Peter asked walking by Veronica. Melissa was standing behind them very stiff, tears still running down her face, she wasn't speaking.

"Hello, Veronica, Peter." She greeted them not dating to look them in the eyes.

Just then Veronica's eyes travelled around the room and landed on Mary, her eyes widening in shock and disbelief. Peter had the similar expression.

"Mary?!" Veronica finally formed the words out of her mouth "What are you doing here!?"

"I told Spencer"

"You what!" Peter shouted causing Melissa to slightly jump "We had a deal."

"The deal wasn't to keep Spencer in the dark for 23 years!" she shot back, getting a bit angry "Melissa has every right to know too!"

"Know what?" Melissa asked nervously finally speaking up " Mom, dad what is she talking about"

"Well you might as well know now" Veronica sighed glaring softly at Mary Drake. "When you were very little your dad had an affair with Mary. He didn't tell me untill Mary accidently got pregnant, with Spencer. We had a deal to raise Spencer as our own because Mary raising her wasn't an option, and we didn't want to adopt her. I'm so sorry we never told you dear but we were scared of your reaction" she finished the last bit softly reaching for her hand but Melissa pulled back.

"You've kept this from us all these years!" she yelled now really furious.

"We thought it was for the best.." he added shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled at them then stormed out.

"Let her cool down for a bit" Veronica said softly.

"Anyone here for Toby Cavanaugh?" asked a nurse walking into the waiting room. "He's awake"

"What wrong with Toby" Peter asked slightly confused."

"He was in a car accident." Caleb told him.

"What about Spencer Hastings" asked Veronica the nurse "I'm her mother"

"She's still in surgery, but I believe she'll be out in about 20 minutes. I think she'll be okay" the nurse answered.

"I wanna go see Toby, are you guys coming? " Emily asked standing up and walking towards the nurse, they all nodded.

"Could you please tell us when Spencer's allowed visitors" Aria asked Mary, and Mary nodded "Of course".

They all followed the nurse to a room that read the number 224. They entered the room and laying in bed was Toby. His arm and leg was in a cast and his head was bandaged, he looked up at them looking pleased to see them.

"Hey" he said weakly.

"Oh my god are you okay? What happened?" Emily asked running by his side.

"Me and Yvonne got in a car crash"

"Where is she?" Mona asked him.

Toby's face instantly dropped." We broke up. Her dad told her to move with him to Tokyo, she said yes saying it wasn't safe here."

"Man, I'm so sorry" Caleb put his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey. Where's Spencer?" he asked looking around at the room.

"Hello" said a voice entering the room. They all turned around and saw no other then... Wren Kingston.


	3. Don't Forget About Us

**Hey! I want to say thank you before I start the chapter to to YMCbAde, monkeyseemonkeydo 10101, spobylover and Guest for reviewing and to sunsetpearl and GoddessArtemis1999 for following.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Hello." Said Wren as he was walking toward them all "I just wanted to check on Toby and see how you all were doing." He added in his British accent and smiling sweetly.

"Why does this feel like dèja vu." Toby mumbled under his breath, glancing towards Wren. He remembered the day he had received the awful news that Spencer broke up with him. It was the day he broke his arm and practically threatened Wren at the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked not feeling comfortable.

"Oh. No one has told you?" He asked confused "I was in Rosewood already visiting family, and then Melissa called me and told me about Spencer. She pleaded if I would be her doctor, although not necessarily I would have been happy to help Spencer get better!" he said in his charming voice.

Hearing his words Toby frowned. "What do you mean get her better? What's wrong with Spencer?" he asked looking at all of them waiting for an answer finally Wren decided to speak.

"Oh, I thought you knew, sorry. Perhaps it wasn't my place to speak."

"You think…" mumbled Caleb.

"Well, best be off. Lot of paperwork to do." Wren then reached for the door and left.

"What's wrong with Spencer!?" Toby asked this time growing more impatient.

"Listen Toby, this is going to take awhile so don't speak okay?" asked Aria, Toby nodded.

"Hanna tourtured Noel cause she taught he was A.D., and he was" Emily began explaining " She filmed it and then left him an apartment, he was tied up but he escaped. He took the video with him and told us to come to the blind school Jenna went to so we could trade the video for the USB. When we arrived Jenna was walking around with a gun, and Noel was trying to kill us with an axe."

"Me and Emily stopped Noel by pushing him on the axe, he fell and his head got chopped off." Hanna continued, she was now looking at Toby's face that looked like he'd just seen Voldemort murder someone.

"Just when we were about to escape Jenna…" Alison stopped not wanting to say it out loud. "Toby, Jenna shot Spencer."

That's when Toby's face suddenly changed from confused and shocked to angry . He was furious.

"What!" he yelled " How, is she okay?!"

"We don't know she's still in surgery, they said she'll be out in about 10 minutes" Mona answered.

" Jenna was about to shot her again but Mary came and hit Jenna, knocking her out." Aria said.

"Was it bad? Did she lose a lot of blood?" Toby asked worried.

" Come on the nurse said she was going to be okay. Have some hope" Caleb told him.

"I once knew a girl that said 'Hope breed eternal misery'." He told them looking grump.

A couple of minutes of silence passed when the door fluid open and a nurse walked in.

"Do any of you know a Mary Drake?" she asked reading the name off a paper "She wanted to let you know that Spencer Hastings is out of surgery, but she's in a short term coma from loosing blood too much. She's supposed to wake up at least tomorrow. Only three visitors at a time are allowed."

"I'm coming too!" Toby said, trying to sit up.

"I'm sorry, but you just woke up, I don't think you're allowed out of bed" the nurse frowned at him.

"No way. She's my friend too, I wanna see her!"

"Toby- " Mona tried

"No! I'm coming"

The nurse sighed "Let me get you a wheelchair then" she left to go get one.

After helping Toby into his wheelchair, they started walking along with the nurse, until they reached a big door with the numbers 285 on it, Mary was standing beside it.

" I'm sorry you're going to have to wait, there are already people in there." She said to them before leaving.

"Hello Toby. Hope you're feeling well." Said Mary smiling weakly in his direction, Toby nodded.

After about 10 minutes, the door opened and out of it came Peter, and Veronica and Melissa who both appeared to have been just crying. Then Wren came out after them holding a clipboard, Toby suddenly clenched his fist at the sight of him.

"Okay three more people can visit now" he said starring at them.

" Three by three all of them came in too see Spencer. When it was Toby's turn he rolled in with his wheelchair with Hanna and Emily.

Spencer was in a white bed, she was bandeged around her left shoulder, her eyes were closed and she was surrounded by what seemed like a dozen beeping machines.

At the first glance he took at her his mussels tenses. The first thought that came to his mind was that she looked so broken, it was so un Spencer like, Spencer was the best put together person Toby knew.

By the looks on Hanna and Emily's faces they were thinking the same thing.

"Hey Spence…How are you feeling" Emily asked knowing there wasn't gonna be an answer.

"Do you think she doesn't wanna wake up?" Hanna asked Toby suddenly looked at her like she was crazy.

"What!" he asked more like a demand.

"I don't mean it like that!" Hanna snapped at him "I meant maybe she doesn't really look forward to waking up 'cause she doesn't want to deal with the whole mom thing."

"What whole mom thing?" he asked looking confused.

" Oh, umm, I guess we left that part out.'' Emily told him shifting her weight. " You see when Jenna shot Spencer Mary admitted that she was Spencer's biological mother."

"She's what!?" Toby yelled shouted slightly "How?"

"It's a long story, she just is okay!" Hanna told him frustrated.

"Okay fine!"

"I hope she wakes up soon, it's killing me just seeing her like this, she looks so helpless" Emily said.

"Me too. I miss sassy Spencer and her one liners, what would our group be without her?" Hanna asked.

He started at her once again, just looking at her brought up a lot of memories of them together: their first kiss, the time they spied on Jenna together, when he hugged her when she came out of the dollhouse and the feeling he got every time he saw her, he couldn't help but have a weird happy feeling in his stomach. And then it hit him. He wasn't really that upset over Yvonne, she wasn't the love of his life. He had only just realised it. And then he remembered the kiss he shared before he thought he was leaving Rosewood forever, it wasn't just a goodbye kiss. It meant a lot to him, not just Sparks he felt as much fireworks as he felt when he kissed her the first time.

He was still in love with Spencer.


	4. Mistakes Were Made

**Sunsetpearl reviewed, xScandalFan, parrillamca, nephilimwarlocksx and 9 followed and flavia.96, Annabeth06 favorited and followed. Thank you guys sooo much! You're the best!**

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **4**_

The next morning Toby was awoken by a blonde nurse who has woken him up to give him his pills and his breakfast which contained scrambled eggs and toast.

"You wouldn't happen to know by any chance if Spencer Hasting is awake?" Toby asked her hopefully, he was really excited to see her today.

The nurse stopped and looked like she was thinking about it "I'm not sure. I can go check if you want"

Toby smiled at her "Thanks!" He told her, and the nurse left.

After awhile the same nurse came in again to collect his tray. "I just checked and no she hasn't woken up yet, but don't worry I'll tell you when she does. Is she a good friend of yours" she asked him.

"Yeah, actually she's my ex but we're still REALLY good friend." He told the blonde.

She smiled his way "Oh I see. You still have feelings for her." She smirked at him. Toby just stared at her flabbergasted. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me" with that she left.

How the hell did she know? Was it that obvious? What if someone figured at out and tells Spencer? What if Spencer finds out? What if-

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts Caleb and Emily came in.

"Hey Toby!" Emily said in a rather cheery voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" he told them. "You didn't have to come"

" Of course we did. Why wouldn't we you're our friend man!" Caleb smiled at Toby, making him smile too.

"Aria and Ali went to get coffee, and Hanna's, umm" she paused looking around " Where is Hanna?"

"Here I am!" Hanna called in a cheery voice. She was holding to ice cream cups. "I thought Toby might like some ice cream! It's mint chocolate chip."

"Toby's not aloud ice cream!" Emily said, then she quickly grabbed on of the ice cream cups from Hanna's hand "But I am!" she started eating it, Hanna pouted.

"Hey where's my ice cream?" Caleb asked acting like he was mad.

Hanna sat in his lap "You can have some of mine" she giggled and fed him a spoonful.

"Ugh, Hanna seriously can you save that for when you're alone." Aria told the blonde as she was walking into the room with Alison.

"Why are you being such grumby. I thought you and Ezra made up yesterday!"

"We did. That doesn't mean I wanna see you and Caleb all over each other.

The gang started talking and joking around for about awhile. About a half an hour later the same blonde nurse from before walked in. Toby's eyes light up at the sight of her.

" Any news?" he asked, the nurse smiled and nodded her head.

"She just woke up. You can go see her. Here let me help you get into your wheelchair." The nurse helped him in his chair, the ride towards Spencer's room Toby was smiling.

 _Meanwhile with Spencer._

The first thing Spencer saw when she woke up was a brunette nurse holding a clipboard, the sight of her have Spencer a scare making her jump a bit, immediately regretting it making her shoulder hurt.

"God! What happened?" she asked the nurse standing five feet away from her.

"You were shot. You were asleep since yesterday, because you lost a lot of blood." She explained.

"oh yeah. I was shot."

"Your family is here. They have been waiting for you to wake up, I'll go get them."

"Yeah right. My family" she mumbled the last thing sarcastically.

"SPENCER!" Veronica shrieked running beside Spencer, followed by her sister and father. "Honey we were sooo worried about you." She added making Spencer snort.

"Why it's not like you're my real family" she added sounding really harsh, at the sound of her words they all flinched.

"Spencer!" Peter yelled.

"Yes father?" she asked sarcastically.

"We are your family!" Melissa told her.

" Not by blood!"

"I'm your half sister!" Melissa shouted.

"You mean…" Spencer's eyes widened at the realization.

"Spence…"

"You cheated on mom, AGAIN?" Spencer yelled at him. "And with Jessica's twin? What, was it like a threesome?!"

"Spencer!" Veronica shrieked shocked. Melissa turned around and put a hand over her mouth, containing a giggle. It's the closest she's been to a laugh in days.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Rosewood's biggest player!" Spencer gestured at Peter.

"I don't think I'm welcomed here…" Peter left the room at those words.

"How could you say that to your father! Tell us when you'll be ready to apologize " Veronica followed after him. Melissa moved closer to Spencer.

"I was really mad at them too." Melissa told her sister." I don't if we ended up not being related by blood. You'll always be my sister, Spence. "

Spencer smiled at her "thanks so much. You mean a lot to me. I can't believe they never told us."

"Yeah. I wasn't so surprised they never told us. Usually we have to dig until we find out." Melissa smiled.

Suddenly Spencer's head shot up. "I just realized something!" she shouted. "I'm not aloud coffee!"

Melissa burst out in a fit of giggles, hearing Spencer's words.

"Hey! You're awake!" just then she heard a voice behind her, that she knew very well who it belonged to. She turned around smiling. But instead of the person who she was supposed to see standing on two legs not injured she saw a very injured Toby in a wheelchair. Her eyes widened at the view of him.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened to you!"

 **I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but we had like a bunch of exams this week, and I didn't have enough time! Again, Sorry!**

 **Kisses, -H**


End file.
